The Princess of the 11th Division
by CopraMeow
Summary: An exiled princess comes back to Soul Society and causes a ruckus in her favourite division - Kenpachi's division as they call it... A shinigami and her Arrancar raid the division. Curses, love and bloodlust. Fits just like a glove, don't you agree Kenpachi? OC. T for now. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 . Welcome back troublemaker

* * *

˝I'm glad all off you attended this meeting . I have special news˝ - Commander Yamamoto said. The Captains of the Gotei 13 were all assembled and waited. Hell butterflies were suddenly and urgently dispatched to them. No one knew what was it about.

Urgent Captain meeting – was all it said.

˝As you see our ranks are filled again but I fear a new danger approaches and I will not permit the same happening again. Aizen's actions were a deep wound for us. So for this I have taken liberty and sought for a special Shinigami. One that was exiled a century ago.˝ - The Commander let his words sink in. Some of them already already knew about 'whom' he was talking about.

Captain Ukitatke glanced at his fellow Captain Kyoraku. Both smile slightly and nod at each other. Maybe it was finally time...

˝The royal family always had powerful members, some of them became Captains and Lieutenants here in Gotei 13. The last generation was no exception, the prince and princess both possess reiatsus that rival a Captain. Their kido was extremely developed at a young age. Some of you remember the young princess Shiva. Unfortunately several events accured and she was exiled from Soul Society before she could fulfill her promise.˝

˝What are you talking about, old man?˝ - spoke Kenpachi Zaraki, feeling more and more confused. First he says he'll bring someone back than goes on rambling about some pissy princess.

˝I'm certain that you'd like to hear this Captain Kenpachi˝- Ukitake said smiling lightly.

˝Tell me about this shinigami not the princess˝ - he replied to him.

˝She was spending most of her time here, between the divisions. I am aware Captain Kenpachi that your 4th seat is open, yes?˝- Commander Yamamoto continued as if he didn't notice Kenpachi's glare.

˝Yes, what about it?˝ - came the irritated reply.

˝Good, she will come to your division then. You have your 4th seat. She and her 'companion' will join you˝

˝WHAT?!˝- Kenpachi yelled and his reiatsu jumped so high alerting the other Captains in the room.

˝It is my decision and you'll respect it˝- Commander said in a tone that meant that there wasn't any discussion.

˝C'mon Kenpachi you'll like her! Eheh She's special. ˝- Kyoraku winked at the erranged man.

**Living world**

˝Are you sure this is a good idea I mean...˝ - Shiemi started feeling nervous. She was sitting in the small living room of the apartment she shared with her best friend. Shiva was grinning like the Cheshire cat and collecting various item she „apsolutely" needs.

˝Yeah I miss home! And you'll love it!˝

˝But twhat if?˝

˝No butts Yama gave you permission, you're our little Arrancar!˝ - she grinned back at the nervous red head.

˝Yeah easy for you to say, hime sama˝- Shiemi sad and stretched. Her top got up in the process and showed her „hole". Aside from that no one could ever see her as an Arrancar. More like Human or shinigami like her best friend.

˝He didn't tell me what division but I know...the 11th˝

˝Shiva...˝- Shiemi was still unsure and honestly scared. They've been through a lot but coming back to the place that exiled them was madness.

˝Look, I know you're scared but I'll protect you. Always. And you'll like them, they're brutes but family brutes. You'll see ˝- Shiva grinned at her.

˝Phew you did grow up with them and that Kenpachi˝- the red head rolled her yes.

˝The former one yes, Yama told me he's been replaced by a new one. Pity I wanted to see the old war pig.˝- a giggle escaped her lips and Shiemi wondered, not for the first time, for the sanity of her best friend whom she called a sister.

Shinigami and Arrancar.

They were something no one dared to do. Friendships like this didn't exist and weren't tolerated. And they felt it on their skin. Shiva had to use her fists to defend them numerous times and her zanpakto got more then enough scratches for all of her battles.

She picked it up, Murasaki and put in on her back. A dark purple sash held her katana in place.

˝We can back here if it starts being shitty?˝- Shiemi asked

˝Totally˝- came the toothy reply. Somehow Shiemi sensed that they be stuck there.

˝You got all of your shit?˝

˝Ohoho cursing from fear? And I have all of my _shit, _thank you very much. Not all of us have holes where they can keep their 'shit'˝

˝SHIVAA! FUCK YOU!˝- Shieme punched her and the Shinigami laughed. ˝Fianlly now let's go!˝

Doors appeared in front of the two girls and opened. Grinning they entered leaving their old life behind.

**Soul Society – 11th Division**

˝So that's what the old man said˝ - Kenpachi finished telling his lieutenant 3rd and 5th seat of the new addition to the division. They were standing with gaping mouths well except for Yachiru who was happily bouncing off the walls.

˝Another one to play! Is she strong Ken-chan?˝- she asked and leapt to her Fathers shoulder.

˝Don't know Yachiru, didn't say but she and her friend will be here soon˝- he replied to here and frowned. He did not like getting decisions showed under his nose. He couldn't do anything but if she was weak enough he could just scare her off. A princess here?! Is the old man senile?

˝A princess? How wonderful!˝- Yumichika apparently recovered from the initial shock. He was delighted! Finally a female who wasn't manly or burped. A young, sophisticated and most of all beautiful woman! He wouldn't be alone anymore! Sure, she'd have a rank higher than him but still.

˝Phew she'll run away as soon as she sees us˝- Ikakku said snorting. He was lying on a couch and their Captain disrupted his nap. Of course he wouldn't say anything to him..

*Soul society entrance*

˝We're HEREEEEEE˝- Shiva shouted ˝Oh look, we evene changed clothes˝- She was now wearing a standard shinigami robe, complete with socks and sandals. Her long blond hair was in a braid and touched her butt. The sun shone on her and Shieme blinked at her

˝Your piercings woman? You didn't take them out˝

˝Nop˝- Shiva had her nose,lip and ears piereced. She stuck her tongue out and revealed a tongue piercing. Shiemi was also supporting a new set of clothes but hers were white robes.

˝White? Huh they seem to distance me?˝ - Shiemi said and frowned.

˝Don't sweat it, it looks good on you with your skin˝- Shiemi's skin was a light caramel and her huge blue eyes contrasted with her flaming red hair. She was the complete opposite of the blond, pale shinigami.

˝I'm hungry˝

˝˝Wanna try the ramen joint I used to raid?˝

˝Somehow I just know you RAIDED it˝- they both laughed.

˝And so what? I LOVE RAMEN. I tell you it's the food of gods!˝

˝Along side cherrys and blueberries?˝

˝That's why I love you my friend, you know me eheheh˝

They walked through the busy streets filled with people, shinigami shopping for groceries and various merch. Their noses were filled with delicious aromas and they drooled a bit. Soon they stopped in front of an old shop. Shiva grinned and entered ˝The princess is here!˝- she yelled and the few guests turned to here looking confused at the girls shouting and disturbing their meal.

˝SHIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA˝- an old lady came running to the young girl and gave her a fierce hug. Amaya ,the shop owner and cook looked absolutely thrilled.

˝You are finally back my girl! How long was it? No wait you must be hungry, come come!˝- she took her hand and guided her. Shiva grinned at Shiemi and told her to follow her.

˝Two of the usual please˝

˝Oh and how might be she? I am Amaya dear˝

˝Shiemi, nice to meet you˝

˝One of my exiling reasons.˝- Shiva said bluntly and the bowl fell from Amaya's hands. She had wide eyes.

˝You are...˝

˝Yeah..˝- Shiemi looked nervous and scared again. This wasn't even one of the Gotei 13 and already she feared her.

˝I must say I wouldn't never say. I must apologize˝ - she bowed down ˝I was just surprised. If the hime-sama says you're good and sticks with you than you're good in my book!˝

˝Thank you!˝ - relief washed over her

˝Told you, relax˝

˝Here girls enjoy! Shiva?˝

˝Yama asked for me and said I'll work the rest in a division. Beats me why now but I'm happy˝- she answered and started stuffing her face with ramen. Not even 2 minutes later she was finished ˝Ahhh still the best there is!˝

˝You're already done?˝ - Shiemi's eyes were bulging out of her sockets. The shinigami grinned at her

˝I wass hungryy˝

˝I see you haven't changed, I'm glad. You two will bring a nice refreshment˝- Amaya said.

Shiva smiled and didn't say anything. I did change Amaya. I had to. I've done things I'm not proud of but I survived. We survived. Shiemi smiled at her as she sensed her thoughts.

˝We're like sisters, you know? It feels natural to be around her˝

˝I see, don't you worry Shiemi, the others might be wary but they will accept you or else this one will kick their asses˝ - Amaya declared

˝Damn right! Not even Yama could do anything against her. BTW what happened that they were so desperate to call me?˝

Amaya explained the situation and what happened in Soul Society. Rukia and the Shinigami substitute Ichigo, the Arrancar and Aizen's betrayal.

Her ramen joint was a place frequented by many lieutenants and non seated shinigami. She had heard all of it. Rumors and gossip spread fast around here.

˝I TOLD THEM THAT BUT THEY DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME!˝- Shiva yelled.

˝Shh keep your voice down woman!˝- She was scolded by Shiemi. Shiva was always the loud and crazy one of those two and the poor red head was always in charge of keeping her in place.

˝But this could have been prevented! They just had to listen to me!˝

˝A snoted child? You were what Shiva? 5-6? No one believed you, the small rouge princess hiding under Kenpachi's robe˝- Amaya said

˝I wasn't hiding, I was cold!˝- she huffed and Shiemi laughed at her antics.

Behind the girls were some low ranking officers sitting, chatting and eyeing the girls. Next to them was Renji Abarai who couldn't take his eyes of the red head. She was gorgeous. She and her pale friend were beauties. Loud but beautiful never the less. Captain Kuchiki told him of the newcomer and he never imagined them so blunt. They were acting as normals not like princess and companion, in fact now he understood why was the princess added to the 11th division.

He was a bit jealous, his old division was getting new girls – hot girls just as he left. He'll bribe Ikakku and Yumichika, they'll take them out for a drink.

˝We should head to the division, Amaya thank you for the meal but˝

˝It's your welcoming gift troublemaker.˝- the woman smiled at her.

˝Thank you keep your ears sharp we'll be coming here often now that I'm back˝

˝Good next time you pay!˝- the girls laughed and thanked her once more.

˝It's okay I guess˝- Shiemi sad

˝Wait until you see the division the bath house has a hot spring underneath˝

˝What?!˝

˝Yeap and don't go without me I kinda bobby trapped it hhehehe˝

˝Typical you˝

˝Hey!˝

The girls were bickering at each other the whole way, from the rammen joint to the division barracks. Various shinigami, female and male, stared at the newcomers. They whispered amongst each other but that went unnoticed by the girls.

˝Oh shove it princess!˝

˝Where I don't have an extra hole eheheh˝

˝Ah your arse!˝

˝But you loveee meeeee˝

˝No I'm stuck with you˝

˝Mean˝ - Shiva mock sniffled and heard a growl. Both girls stopped and looked in front of them. They had come to the gates of the 11th division. A grumpy Captain Kenpachi accompanied by his lieutenant and 3rd as well as 5th seat awaited them.

They were looking rather curious.

Two girls - one in white and other in black robes stood before them. White and red hair.

They felt the stares of the whole division on them.

˝I am Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and you two are the new addition?˝- Kenpachi said in a authoritative voice.

The girls bowed in respect

˝I am Shiva, your 4th seat appointed by Commander Yamamoto and this is Shiemi˝

˝What is she?˝ - Yachiru came to them and sniffed them

˝I am an Arrancar˝

Silence then shouts, curses and treats were heard by the men. Shiva stepped in front of her and narrowed her eyes.

˝That's enough, return to your position, she will be not harmed.˝- Kenpachi said and Shiva relaxed just a bit ˝Now tell me why did the old man appoint me to MY division?˝

Shiva blinked. Yama didn't tell them.

˝What exactly do you know about us?˝

Kenpachi stared in return ˝You're a princess what was exiled˝

Both sweat dropped.

˝I basically grew up in the 11th division, back when the former Kenpachi was Captain. During my exile in 67th Northen Rukongai district I met Shiemi who was exiled from Hueco Mundo. ˝

Again there was silence.

˝You say you grew up here!?˝- Yumichika said ˝And you were in the 67th Northen Rukongai!?˝

˝Yeah, I was exiled at a young age˝ - the division was shocked. The princess was living here, in their barracks, sharing food and companion with them!? She didn't seem rough or brutal.

˝Tell me woman, how strong are you?˝- Kenpachi said

˝Wanna fight?˝- Shiva said with a smirk on her lips.

˝Here we go again˝- Shiemi rolled her eyes.

˝I must warn you, I'm not giving off my full potential, see this patch? It eats away my reiatsu so you can breathe˝

˝See these rings?˝ - she showed the 4 rings that adorned her hands, two on her thumbs and two on her middle fingers ˝They seal away my reiatsu so you can live˝

˝Oh? Let's fight little princess˝- Kenpachi said in a mocking voice. A thick appeared on Shiva's forehead.

˝Bring it on˝

Kenpachi opened his cloak. ˝ Here I'll give you an advantage, you cut me first˝

˝Okay˝- Shiva said and flash stepped to him. In a second Murasaki was unsheated. She lifted her arm, swung and placed it on his chest. She grinned and removed the zanpakto. Still grinning she made her way from him

˝What is this woman?! Not even a scr˝ - Kenpachi started when a drop appeared and then another. A thick line opened on his chest and blood spilled.

˝Don't underestimate Murasaki˝- was all she said with a small grin.

˝She didn't even use reiatsu or call it's name...˝

˝She cut him!˝

˝One first try!˝

The division was shouting, yelling and commenting the strange girl in front of them

˝You really like to show off don't you?˝

˝Hmm I wasn't, why do you pounce on my ass so much Shiieeemiii˝

˝Dirty mouth˝

˝Oh you love that about me˝ - Shiva winked at the Arrancar who was rolling her eyes.

Kenpachi started laughing and his uncovered eye smiled. Yachiru jumped on his shoulder

˝Keen-chan is happy! You must be strong Marble-chan!˝

˝Marble-chan?!˝

˝She gives everyone nicknames I guess it's because of your eyes˝- Kenpachi said and Shiva blushed under his gaze. She did have green, flickering eyes but now it was almost uncomfortable under his gaze. He gave her body a good scan and grinned like a shark. ˝You're strong welcome˝

˝Yes she is staying!˝- Yumichika said and rushed to them ˝Finally beatiful and well mannered people˝ Shiemi started to laugh. ˝What's funny?˝

˝You think we're good, polite girls?˝- Shiva snorted ˝Suure everyone from this division is a polite, generous and peaceful person˝

˝And I'm Santa Clause˝- Kenpachi said and rolled his eye(s). The girls howled with laughter at the confused Yumichika.

* * *

**what's better than studying organic chemistry? WRITING FANFICS! xD I'm so going to fail oh god**

**Anyways**

**MY FIRST BLEACH FIC YAAAAY**

**so please be gentle with the reviews! Flames and praise appreciated!**

**On the next chapter : A princess partys in the 11th division. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Sake, boobs and hot springs

* * *

Shiemi was laughing so hard her insides almost exploded. They were in the main building of the 11th division sitting in Kenpachi's office. After the showdown with Shiva he didn't take his eyes of her, which Shiemi noticed bothered Shiva. Her friend was constantly shifting her eyes to someone but she couldn't see who it was.

So she's hiding. Who'd she like from all of these men?

˝MARBLE-CHAN LET'S PLAY!˝- The lieutanant Yachiru cried and stomped her little foot. Everyone got silent and watched.

Shiva laughed and crouched to her height ˝Sure but are you completely utterly sure that you don't want what I hold in my hand?˝- she asked the pink haired shinigami. Her eyes twinkled as she waited.

˝Show me! Or I'll tell Ken-chan!˝- Yachiru stuck her tongue out.

˝Tsk that's not very nice but I'll give it to you any way˝- Shiva outstretched her hand and revealed a handful of human candy in various sizes and shapes. Yachiru squealed in delight.

Shiemi snorted ˝Another one with a huge sweet tooth, sheesh I swear you'll sutff them in your bra now˝

˝Tsk unlike you I don't need help in that area˝- Shiva cupped her boobies and laughed at Shiemi. The whole division stopped talking and gaped at the girls.

˝So much for being sophisticated, Yumichika you're a lost case ahahahha˝- Ikkaku laughed and slapped his friend on the back.

˝But I thought...aren't you a princess?˝ - he asked in a pitched voice.

˝Yes I am, why?˝- Shiva was lazily sitting on the couch with a bottle of sake in her hands. Kenpachi was eyeing her the whole time grinning like a shark. She felt his gaze on her body and didn't like it one bit.

_Think I'll have to kick his ass,argh._

˝Why did you get exiled?˝- Suddently Ikkaku asked and Shiva blushed but hid it. Shiemi caught a glimpse of it. Her eyes widened in realization.

˝Various reasons...˝

˝Go on..˝ - Kenpachi siad and took a swig from his bottle. It was almost empty but it didn't seem to have affect on the captain.

˝Fine I guess most of you wonder anyway. As you know I am royalty but I prefered spending my time here. On one occasion, hmm I was 3 or 4 perhaps father took me to Seiritei and I kinda got lost. The one who found me was the last Kenpachi. I was scared shitless of him but still kicked him. He laughed and took me here. Soon enough I was playing around the division and was sneaking out of the castle frequently to come here. I practically grew up here.˝- Shiva stopped her story and her eyes shone with memories. So many stupid things done, so much laughing. She really liked the old Kenpachi, he was like a grandfather to her.

Shaking her head she continued ˝ As you know our kaido levels are high from an early age. First reason – I was bored on court and invented kaido spells. One made every crop in Soul Society turn to cookie dough. I knew how to make cookie dough but not how to reverse it˝ -at this point everyone was cracking up.

˝How old were you?!˝- Yumichika asked horrified.

˝Hmm 8 maybe? I like cookies okay...Reason two – practicing forbidden kaido. This one really explains itself. I didn't use it on anybody I just wanted to learn them. Reason three – stole a zanpakuto – father forbade me speaking to mine and I took another, it lashed out on me and almost killed me, if you're wondering it was in the same year as the cookie dough story. Fortunately Murasaki sensed the danger and broke the other zanpakuto in half – a noble man's zanpakuto. First time got beaten by my father. First time ran from home...here. Reason four – went to Rukongai alone and met her ˝- here she nudged her head at Shiemi.

˝She was injured and alone. I knew what an Arrancar was but I didn't care, she needed help so I healed her. People attacked us with swords and I had to kill a man to survive. Apparently it didn't matter that I was protecting myself but the fact that I was protecting an Arrancar.˝- Shiva said in a bitter voice and drank some sake.

˝You were a naughty child.˝ - Yumichika concluded.

˝So just for that you bere banished!?˝- Ikkaku asked.

˝I AM A PRINCESS! I should be a role model, behave and follow the rules but I can't. I can't close my eyes and behave like I'm above everyone else and forget about the ones in need. Forget the stupid cookie dough but helping someone is a crime? That's fucking ridiculous. The job of Gotei 13 is to protect everyone not just the nobles and royals. So I ran away with Shiemi, we survived in Rukongai but soon went to the real world.˝

Shiva sighed and closed her eyes. She felt every one staring at her and her friend and hoped that she didn't make a mistake by coming back.

˝Be at ease. We're not idiots and we don't punish someone for using their head. You're strong and I bet the Arrancar is as well so you're welcome here˝- Kenpachi said and everyone said ˝aye!˝

Shiva opened her eyes and stared at him hard. She closed her eyes and smirked. ˝You'll see soon enough what I mean, you might be open now or because Yama told you but the others won't . Some of them remember me and hate me. They'll hate Shiemi more.˝ - Bitterness laced her words.

˝Stop it- Shiemi yelled and everyone suddenly flinched at the harsh tone.

˝You told me to come and trust you! That everyone will be okay and that this will work. Isn't this your HOME?˝ - Shiemi yelled and Shiva could seer her eyes watering up. Guilty she lowered her head and frowned.

˝I hope so...˝- came her voice in a soft whisper.

Everything started to shake and Shiva's head snapped in Kenpachi's direction. He had taken his eyepatch off and let his reiatsu rise. Some of the men fainted but she locked her eyes on him.

˝You are a part of us now, behave like one.˝- he growled and Shiva felt her anger rise. How dare he? He doesn't know what they went through. What they had to endure. Growling she got up and came to him. One by one her rings left her fingers and she matched his reiatsu, hers purple against his golden.

No words were exchanged as they stared at each other and kept raising their reiatsus.

˝Feath and iron, stone and wood, replicate and form˝- Shiva said and a ball of purple kaido came from her mouth and flew to Kenpachi's face where it formed a jelly like substance.

˝Shut up. Where's the sake!?˝- Shiva roared and turned on her heel. She needed a drink so bad.

˝What does that exactly do do our taicho?˝- Yumichika asked carefully and Shiva turned to him glaring.

˝Prevents him from talking for a while˝- She said shrugging her shoulders. She eyed the men and frowned ˝Sakeee˝- Shiva moaned and Shiemi laughed.

˝Shut up you spoiled brat˝

˝Hai hai just give me sake to shut it˝

˝You're unbelievable!˝

"Did someone say sake?" a joyful, yet seductive female voice uttered. Naturally, all the men in the room knew who it was. Rangiku Matsumoto, the drunken sloth with the huge boobs appeared in the doorway and let her bosom out in plain view of everyone.

Shiva raised heer eyebrow at the newcomer and received a wink.

˝Heard a new girl was here so I wanted to greet you!˝- The golden blonde chirped at her. She was leaning on the door smirking. ˝Ohh and another one! Oh my...˝ - her mouth gaped as Shiemi moved her robe to show the hole marking her as an Arrancar. ˝Interesting..I'm Rangiku fukutaicho of the 10 th division, WELCOME!˝

˝You talk as she was part of YOUR division˝- Kenpachi snorted. The blonde didn't pay attention at the Captain as she hugged both the girls. She didn't seem to notice Shiva's eyes watching her boobs.

˝Quite nice...˝- Shiva concluded and finally lifted her eyes. Her green ones sparkled with mischievous intent as the blue ones watched interested.

˝Say Shiemi...˝

˝Yeah?˝

˝Remember what I told you about this place? That place..˝

˝And?˝

˝I'll give you a tour and this lovely fukutaicho˝- Shiva mock bowed and winked at Rangiku. Neither one noticed the glances of the men, some surprised and most having a smirk. Ikkaku stared hard at the princess.

Was she ?...

She didn't seem like the type of girl but, hey neither did she look like a princess. Pretty yeah but royalty? With that burp? Naah

˝Now will everyone follow me? I'm pretty sure most of you don't know about this...˝- Shiva purred and took hold of Shiemi's and Rangiku's arm.

She took them to the closet on the far east and grinned.

˝Hadō #33. Sōkatsui ˝- She said simply as blue fire came from her palms. It burned the closet.

Everyone was on their feet instantly, shouting and cursing at her for being too drunk. Shiva laughed and Kenpachi growled.

˝Hold your panties ladies, I just opened the passage again. Watch your step, I kinda booby-trapped it˝- She winked at them and descended at the narrow stairs.

Shiemi followed without a question and Rangiku shrugged her shoulders at the rest of the 11th division and followed suit.

˝Looks like she fits in, destroying property without a reason. Yup 11th division material.˝- Yachiru said and dashed after the girls. What was most peculiar was the hint of vapour coming from the staircase and the feeling of dampness.

The stairs ended soon and most of the 11th division stood there stupefied. They could hear the girls talk and laugh behind two wooden doors as they stared at a hot spring. Benches made from white stone were scattered, polished and piles of freshly washed towels were sitting.

˝What the fuck?˝- Kenpachi voiced everyone's thoughts.

˝What you did know?!˝- Shiva appeared in only a white towel, her hair was braided and the men blushed. Was she naked underneath it? They could see her long, lean legs and she could hear them whispering. Smirking to herself se made her way to the water and turned her back to them.

˝Men's changing room is on the right˝- she let her towel drop and heard sighs and curses. Giggling to herself she tested the water with her toes.

˝You...I THOUGH YOU WERE NAKED!?˝- Kenpachi growled.

˝Woopsie˝- Shiva entered the water and grinned. Beneath her towel she had a white strapless swimming suit.

˝whAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!˝- Rangiku snapped and they turned their heads. She and Shiemi were wearing swimming suits. Yachiru ran next to them and jumped in the water.

˝Ken-chan! Ken-chan! Why didn't you tell me we had this!˝- she pouted at her dad.

˝Didn't know˝- he growled back and ventured to the changing room.


End file.
